Talk:Fink Manufacturing
Fink MFG responsible for making people into Handymen? It is possible that Fink Manufacturing were responsible for turning people in to Handymen, since you encounter one in a factory. this could be a project to help boost up working buisnesses in the Fink district. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 10:11, December 27, 2012(UTC). Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. ---- Fink can't be fully responsible, because Handyman suits belong to Bettermen's Autobodies company. Fink MFG. could be just an enterprise that decided that they will use something like that in Columbia. Ison (talk) 20:11, December 27, 2012 (UTC) : Bettermens could have wanted to use automatons then Fink thought they would malfuction so they decided to use something that wouldnt malfunction. Fink probabbly made a colaboration with Bettermens to upgrade working jobs. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 12:18, December 27, 2012(UTC). Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. :: Wow...grammar. Anyways. That's only a suspicion and noone knows how Autobodies got into the Columbia. Fink MFG also produces many things that are in the city, starting with Sky-Hook hooks and ending on Zeppelins. Noone knows if Fink said that Autobodies will be defective, and if company cooperated with Betterman's. Ison (talk) 21:05, December 27, 2012 (UTC) OK. Before I say anything about the topic, 1. Always sign in your comments so users can know who you are, 2. Write a title name (either on that box on the right or using Header 2 to write it out), so that it makes it easy for users to descuss this topic, and it doesn't cross over to other future topic descussions on this talk page, and 3. Be careful on addressing someone about how they write on a article talk page, so it doesn't become too much of a uneeded argument. As for the topic, much like XXIsonXx mentioned, we don't know enough yet about Columbia's society on how they coexist with each other, despite their warring factions.We don't know if wether Betterman is in leagues with Fink, or that if these inventors are competing with each other. Until the game's out, we'll have to wait and see.--Evans0305 (talk) 02:28, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Why is Fink MFG so important? I can see that Fink is responsible for so many things (Vox Populi uprising, Letting a burning building full of workers burn out and kill so many innoncent people) but why is it so important?AmberWing65 (talk) 00:36, February 13, 2013 (UTC) posters suggest Fink MFG made most of these, but not Fink. As much as Fink mentioned seeing Tears to watch a certain "biologist" and the "man-machine" inspiration to create Songbird, I don't think he invented everything for Fink MFG. Most of the inventors are still mentioned in the game, like Marlow, Bettermen, and Pickwick, and more likely, Fink might have been wealthy enough to fund and manufactur their inventions through his factory and its resources. Also, most of the posters say "Presented by Fink MFG" or "Exclusively from Fink Industries", which suggests that not all of them were made by Fink from watching Tears. --Evans0305 (talk) 16:22, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Why go to so much detail trying to justify something that is pure fantasy ?? You see somebody make something (possibly complex and YOU with no understanding of what engineering/science /special knowledge/experience is involved) and you can suddenly make it?? Sorry complex things arent made simply by wrench wielding day laborers, just as sophisticated genetic (or whatever) potions arent brewed up like lemonade. Making things requires the right materials the right tools (and fixing/maintaining the tools with other sophisticated tools). Where do these come from -- they require other advanced machines to make the special materials, and tools to make the advanced tools to make the parts. (piles of goodies will require large piles of these special things to get to Columbia somehow) . All those things would likewise have to be stolen from whatever 'multi-verse' place they exist. You might as well also steal the skilled people who KNOW how the thing is done and can operate the tools, etc.... You might as well cut out the middleman and steal the final objects directly. EXCEPT for ALL of IT maybe those people on that other side dont want their STUFF stolen, and instead you cause 300 phaser wielding enforcer droids pouring thru the Tear which procede to destroy all of Columbia -- It could happen on any one of the countless harvestings of goodies which Fink and his compatriots would have had to do to get just one new wizzbang item built. Lets not even mention the pathogens they could bring back, which might wipe Columbia out in a day..... I dont know, seems like just too much contrivance (lets have all these quaint styled magic toys, but make believe it was done "the old way") to justify the nostalgia thing (which was a key part of the original Bioshock games success) .—The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 16:34, August 6, 2013(UTC). Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. " It is run by a man named Jeremiah Fink and came to prominence 1885 when Fink sold hundreds of Black prisoners mainly from Georgia" 1885 ??? Is that year right from the game ?? Its long before columbia existed (and even around 1893 coulumbia had close ties to US Government who frown on selling people... even before Wounded Knee?? Testxyz 12:42, August 17, 2013 (UTC) OK date now corrected. But where is the recordings/whatever proof that Fink 'sold' prisoners (instead of 'buying' them or getting them assigned maybe running a penal establishment for labor as part of some deal with the government - who themselves would want to cut costs on Columbias construction ??) That as the way he got in on the ground floor of Columbia to grow Fink Manufacturing ( and a prison warden - the 'sold' story line - hardly has time to run any company if Fink's existed BEFORE Columbia existed) Testxyz (talk) 16:55, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Columbia the Industrial City Huge industry, fine. All impressive looking and all, but for how many people actually in Columbia?? We see a map of the 'city' and we seem to go through much of it, but then thats pretty much only space for about 500 people to live (count the actual residences)?? You dont need massive assembly lines for that, even if you could get the raw material (also not explained). Assembly lines turn out the same thing, and even 10000 people, after a short while 'they all have one', and your production line is Out of Business. However many people there are, they actually need 500 DIFFERENT small things to live their lives, and most of these things are NOT things usually made with assembly line techniques. Seriously, how many vending machines are really needed per capita in Columbia, aside from the mandated Coin-Operated "Personal Worship The Prophet" machines ?? Soon there could be no need for any small shops to sell things at the rate Fink was turning vending machines out. SO, Its not actually the Vox, but the shop-owners and businessmen, soon to be out-of-business, who were coming to string Fink up.